Why Do Fools Fall In Love
by TBOtaku
Summary: A nice(in my opinion)Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine fan fiction.


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why Do Fools Fall In Love  
(With apologies to the song and movie writers ^^;)  
By: TBOtaku  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I will, Cloud. You never even had to ask." Tifa smiled tearily down at him.  
  
All around the happy, newly engaged couple, people cheered, smiled, teared-up. Cloud had finally gathered up the courage to ask Tifa for her hand in marriage. Barret and Marlene hugged each other and laughed. Red XIII smiled and wistfully remembered his own young past. Cid smirked; but then, Cid always smirked. Caith Sith was dancing around with happiness, and in a shadowed corner, Zack looked at the scene with a gentleness in his dark eyes. Cloud knelt, in the middle of the room, in front of Tifa with his arms outstretched and a formerly almost pleading look on his face, now transformed into one of joy unexpressable in words. Likewise, Tifa Lockheart stood beaming with her new diamond engagement ring on her finger, tears of happiness in her eyes and rolling down her soft, rosy cheeks. The ring was a simple gold band with a diamond set into a Heal materia on it. It glittered with an almost unnatural light, casting specks of pure light on the walls, floor and ceiling of the room. Everyone was happy. Everyone, it seemed, except for one.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi slowly backed up and quietly exited the living room of Cloud's house in Midgar. Then she ran out of the house and into the town, ran into the night that was perfumed with the scent of flowers, the warm breezes from the beach, and slightly spiced with a smell of ocean; so suited for the occasion.  
  
Unseen, a dark, silent figure also left the group. Walked swiftly out of the door.  
  
Sick.  
  
It was sick. Cloud kneeling down like some lost soul in front of that girl, Lockheart. Tifa Lockheart. The young woman who had pined for Cloud her whole life, who had stood by sadly and watched him fall in love with the young, the beautiful, the ever graceful Aeris. But now Aeris was dead, killed by Sephiroth, and Cloud had realized that he had never really loved her, but rather had loved Tifa, his childhood friend, the whole time. All of it was just goddamn mother-fucking sick, sick, SICK! I feel like throwing up on these goddamn clean streets, thought Yuffie bitterly. She roughly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and kept running.  
  
All her life, she had been cheated, and so in turn had cheated others, everyone around her. Even her friends. Her father, Godo, was strict and un-loving, it seemed. That bastard only kept her around so she would produce an heir for him, a leader for Wutai. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Yuffie had never had a real role model, never had a real friend. Until Cloud and his crew had come around and changed her life forever. Changed her from a bratty, loud-mouthed teenager into something different. Something…better? Yuffie shook her head, frustrated. She didn't know; didn't care.  
  
And she had stolen from them. Stolen their materia, run off with it, pleased with herself and her skill. A rogue. A theif. A disobedient daughter. Even after defeating Godo in battle, even after proving herself in front of everyone by helping to save the world, Yuffie felt the same. A rogue. A theif. A---  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi stopped running. Someone was following her-no-someone was waiting ahead of her. But who? Cautiously she crept forward, keeping to the shadows, making as much noise as a feather floating down onto the ocean would make. Slowly…  
  
And then she saw the person in front of her and her jaw fell open and nearly hit the pavement below.  
  
Vincent………………Valentine……………………  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Yuffie snarled.  
  
"…" He looked up at her and stared silently at her face.  
  
Yuffie stamped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting!" she said.  
  
Vincent lowered his gaze. "…I was following you."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, you were following me? What, you wanna steal my materia or something, Valentine?" Yuffie looked him in the eye and immediately felt a strong rush of guilt at the hurt on his face.  
  
Waitasecond. Vincent? Vincent Valentine? Showing emotion?!  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds.  
  
Vincent looked away. "You looked…sad…angry…I was…" He cut off his last thought and adjusted his cloak.  
  
Why didn't you say it, Valentine? Why couldn't you just say it? I was worried about you, Yuffie! I was staring at you all evening and when Cloud proposed to Tifa and you left I followed you because I was worried! You always did leave things unsaid, undone. And you paid for it too…  
  
"I'M WAITING!"  
  
Vincent started out of his brooding mood when Yuffie snapped.  
  
"You know, I got away from that happy-happy crowd for some privacy, Valentine. I didn't expect you to start playing big brother with me."  
  
"I don't want to be your big brother, Yuffie." Yuffie stopped talking, surprised, as this was a particularly long sentence for Vincent."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I don't want to be your brother. I was…" Vincent seemed to be struggling with some inner conflict for a moment. "worried about you…worried that you'd get yourself in to trouble or something like that."  
  
"…" Yuffie regarded Vincent with a new light. "Why would you even care about me? Nobody ever cares about Yuffie Kisaragi," she asked.  
  
Something changed in Vincent's face, as if he was trying to say something to her, but failing.  
  
Timidly, Yuffie walked over to him and touched his claw lightly with her hand. "What is it, Vincent," she said softly.  
  
"Are you in love with Cloud?" The question rang out harshly in the night air.  
  
Yuffie was confused. She was also embarrassed. She was also flustered.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I am, since Tifa and him are getting married. Anyway it's none of your business!" She concluded, backing away from him.  
  
"…It matters to me," he whispered softly.  
  
It was that whisper that had always unnerved her, that whisper with its frailty, as if it were about to dissappear, yet with a firmness to it. That whisper and those blood-red eyes that seemed to say, I know all your secrets. When he whispered like that, Yuffie felt like a fool. A young, naïve fool.  
  
  
"Fine…I love Cloud. I've had a crush on him ever since he saved me in that forest. But now I can't love him anymore. He's the only person I ever really loved, and he rejected me like some kind of little girl. So now I'm alone. And nobody loves me or ever will love me because I'm a spoiled, rotten brat with a mouth too big for my face and a tiny nose."  
  
Why am I just pouring out my heart in front of Vincent Valentine of all people she wondered.  
  
Hesitating, Vincent reached up with his one normal hand and cupped Yuffie's chin with it. She gasped at the unexpected warmth of his touch and looked at him, waiting.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with your mouth…" And with that, he bent down and kissed her, full on the lips, and they kissed, each desperately searching comfort from the other, kissed passionately as if they had been lovers for an eternity. After a few minutes, they broke away from each other.  
  
I should be angry, no furious. I should take out my Conformer and pound this guy into next week thought Yuffie to herself, almost defiantly. But instead she smiled, and Vincent smiled back at her tenderly.  
What a nice smile she thought. If Vincent had ever smiled at me like that when I first met him I would have thought he was the most handsome guy in the world…Vincent…  
  
Yuffie didn't know what this feeling was inside of her. She didn't understand it. I've never felt like this before for anyone, ever…  
  
Suddenly she realized that it was love. Unquenchable, untouchable, undeniable true, pure love coursing through her, and she knew that she had always felt this way, that this love had always been inside of her-deep inside of her-and that she had simply never admitted it to herself, and had tried unconciously to prove herself wrong by tricking herself that it was not Vincent, but Cloud Strife that she loved instead. But now he had kissed her-Vincent Valentine had kissed her and it was all in the past now.  
  
"I love you, Yuffie Kisaragi."  
  
Yuffie kissed him softly again, standing on her tiptoes. "I know that. And now I know that I love you too, Vincent…"  
  
I love you too…  
  
And she knew that it was true.  
  
The couple then turned towards the glittering town lights and the stars in the sky above them, and walked slowly, taking their time, towards the Strife residence, hand in hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine were married in Midgar two years later, and all of their friends and companions, especially the Strifes, attended the wedding and congratulated the unexpected yet obviously loving pair afterwards. Everybody laughed and ate and drank and got drunk and cheered, and even the moody Vincent smiled along with them, and Yuffie thought he was the most handsome man in the world.   
  
They lived in Kalm for a year, but later built a house in Midgar next to Cloud and Tifa's. The two couples started the Strife and Valentine Weaponry and Materia shop the following month.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Comments:  
Well? How do you like it? This was my first attempt at an FFVII fan fiction, and I will not hesitate to give a lot of credit to the following people:  
Guardian, who's Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine romance fan fictions inspired me to write this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE finish writing those FFVII fics that you so awesomely started!  
  
Ibun no Bunko, who's awesome and very organized fan fiction archives led me into reading Guardian's fan fictions,  
And last, but CERTAINLY not least, Yuffie Valentine from Fanfiction.net for writing so many wonderful Yuffie/Vincent fics! That tough-talking, Aeris-bashing(Yes! I am NOT alone! Wheeeee hehe! Please, no flames, I beg you! Ok, maybe one or two… ^_^V)Tifa-supporting gal was a big part of the writing of this fan fiction! In fact, I wrote it right after reading one of her romance fictions! Thank you, all of you, and remember to keep writing more and more fan fictions for years to come! I just hope you read this and like my fan fiction! I worked hard on this but it was relatively easy compared to my sorely-started attempt at a long multi-chapter Gundam Wing fan fiction…I didn't time myself but I know it took about an hour and 10 minutes to finish writing, including this part. Oh, for the love of Mike! OK, I'll stop talking now(bet yer all sayin' "YESSSHHHH….D" right now…^^;)and let you read more fabulous Yuffie/Vincent fan fictions! (I sure do say awesome and Yuffie/Vincent fan fictions a lot, don't I? Hehe! ~^)  
-TBOtaku  
  
(Btw, I am very excited to say that this is also the VERY FIRST fan fiction that I wrote ALL BY MYSELF! Woooooo~! Yaysh for me! ^_^V ^_^V)  
  
Links:  
Ibun no Bunko- http://www.kuskus.org/ibun/  
Yuffie Valentine(If this doesn't work, go to Fanfiction.net and search under "Authors" for "Yuffie Valentine.")- http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=11121  
Guardian(his web site)- http://www.crosswinds.net/~tamichan/index.html  
  
Read: Unfortunately after clicking on the link to his site, I found out that it didn't have any visible FFVII fics on it, so if you want to read them(please do!) please go to the Ibun no Bunko page and click on "Archives." Then scroll down until you see Guardian. All the FFVII fan fictions are right there! Arigato gozaimasu, all! ^_^V -peace~!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fan Fiction Info: This fan fiction was written on Saturday, April 7th, year 2001 in Maryland, USA. It was completed, including this part which you are currently reading, at approximately 6:40 PM Eastern Standard Time by TBOtaku(pen name). Thank you for reading it! Feel free to e-mail me about it, be it nit-picking or friendly comments! Over and out!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~End Rant~  
  
TBOtaku's current favorite site is: http://www.megatokyo.com !! Visit it, please! *Chibi eyes* O.O  



End file.
